


The Pasts I Know (Rewritten all Past Chapters )

by Wildcard_Joker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Armin Arlert, Female Eren Yeager, Grisha and Clara is dead, I'm Sorry, M/M, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Joker/pseuds/Wildcard_Joker
Summary: It has been almost 2000 years since my death. Years after years I have reincarnated and in each life I met you and fell for you again and again. But every time, it did not work out, but I still can't stop falling for you. Why is that so?Rewritten Chapters: 8/8 (Rewriting done)





	1. The Death of The Last Titan(Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not stopping this fanfic anytime soon, but I was disatisfied with what I wrote, so I'm rewriting everything. I have changed some plot, especially the part where Eren had met Levi again. But overall the basic is still there... I'm sorry if I annoyed anyone of you, but please bear with me. I hope you can leave some comment on the rewritten chapters so I know where I can improve. Thank you.

 

"So tomorrow is the day, huh, Eren? Are you excited?" A hyperactive brunette asked as she skipped around her room pulling books and files everywhere.

"If it all goes according to plan, we will defeat those titans for good, hahaha! How's between you and Levi by the way? Is he giving you any rest at night at all? If you know what I mean! Hahaha!"

Despite the relax atmosphere in Hanji Zoe's room, a certain caramel-skinned boy sat gloomily on a chair.

"Umm... Squad leader Hanji, once all the titans are defeated, I will be the only titan left right?"This stopped Hanji in her track.

"What do you mean by that, Eren?"

"It just that, after all the titans are defeated, I will be executes, right?"

"Eren, if you are worrying about that..."

Before Hanji could finish, Eren cut in.

"It's not that. I know it is going to happen and I'm ready to accept my fate, but... the one that is going to execute me will definitely be Captain. I don't want to add anymore weights onto his shoulders. And after he executes me, Mikasa, Armin and the rest are going to be upset. I don't want that."

Eren shook his head furiously before continuing.

"I don't want any of them to blame themselves, I want them to be happy and explore the world outside of the wall, especially Levi. He is already carrying so much weights, I don't want to burden him anymore, even after when I'm dead..."

For a moment, nothing came out of Hanji's mouth finally the only thing she said was.

"Why are you telling me this Eren?" Eren gave a sad smile and shook his head before getting up from his seat and walked out of the door with his shoulder slump. Once he was out of the door, Hanji sank down into the empty seat previously occupied by Eren. She scratched her head and turned to look out of the window. Even though the sky was clear, the sun was shining brightly and it was such a beautiful day, somehow Hanji just could feel happy and upbeat any longer. Her urged to research and experiment died.

"Why do fate have to be so cruel?"

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren had just finished his shower and was on his way to retreat back to bed. As he walked down the long, empty hallway, a muscular man with raven hair and steel eyes came out from the shadow.

"Eren, I was looking for you."

Hearing that voice, Eren immediately put his fist over his heart in salute and shuttered out a 'Captain'. The man gave a sigh before moving forward and pushing Eren's fist down gently. Eren's heart pounded hard when Levi's calloused hand came in contact with his.

"What did I tell you to call me when we are alone?" The deep but smooth voice said.

"S-sorry Cap- I mean L-levi..."

Inwardly smiled at the sound of his name passing through Eren's lips, Levi motioned Eren to follow him. Without needing to be told twice, Eren rushed to keep up with Levi as they walked towards what it seems to Eren, Levi's sleeping quarter. He blushed at the thought of the late night kisses and touches both of them shared from night to night in that room.

When the door close, they would not be Humanity's Strongest, Captain Levi or Humanity's Hope, Eren the Titan Shifter, but instead, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager. In that room they were not a Captain and his subordinate, they were equal, they were lovers.

Pinning Eren to the wall of his room, Levi smashed his lips together with Eren's.

"Spend the night here, Eren." Levi whispered into Eren's ear, causing shivers to run down Eren's spine.

"Tomorrow will be the day either humanities' or the titans' win. You should know me by now that I'm not the kind to give any false hope. It may also be our last day together. So until then, I'm not letting you go."

Before Eren could reply, Levi smashed his lips against Eren's. Licking his lower lip, Levi asked for entrance which Eren gladly give. Levi's tongue immediately darted in and entwines itself with Eren's. As the kiss continued, Levi remove Eren jacket and straps, once done, Levi broke the kiss and made his way down to Eren's neck, giving small kisses here and there. Levi then stripped his jacket and straps and leads Eren to the bed.

At the bed, Levi removed Eren's shirt and continued to give small kisses and bites on Eren's body. When Levi reached his left nipple, his tongue immediately darts out and licked it. Eren gave small whimpers as he tried to contain the sound he was making. The lower half of Eren slowly becames hard as Levi started to play with his right nipple while continuing to lick and sucked on the other. Not being able to contain the pleasure, Eren released a quiet and long moan.

"Ahh~"

Smirking at the sound he manage to get out of Eren, Levi let his left hand wandered lower to the hem of Eren's pant and gives a playful tug before putting his hand inside and wrapped his hand around Eren's length. Eren clawed at Levi's shirt before giving a few more whimpers. Levi gave a few strokes before removing his own clothings and reaching over to the side of the bed to get the vial of oil. He removed Eren's pant and pour  the vial of oil onto Eren's hole. Rubbing around it, Levi slowly pushed his forefinger in which cause an uncomfortable moan released from Eren's mouth. Afraid to hurt Eren, Levi slowly prepared him, working his second finger in and spreaded Eren's hole by scissoring them. Soon, Levi had three of his fingers inside Eren. Eren gasped, panted and moaned underneath Levi when a sudden pleasurable shiver suddenly ran up his spine, causing him to curled his toes into the bedsheet, arched his back and a sudden loud moan escaped his lips. His hazy eyes were filled with tear due to the pleasure and his head was fuzzy.

When Levi deemed that Eren was ready, he removed his fingers, causing Eren to whined at the loss, but soon Eren got something much better. Eren held his breath as Levi's thick rod entered him. Giving him a moment to catch his breath, Levi looked down at the brunette and stroked his cheek. Levi leaned down and took Eren's lips again before give a testing roll of his hip. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth which caused him to slowly pull back his hip and thrusting it back. Eren wrapped his arms to the back of Levi's shoulder, trying to hold on.

As grunts and moans filled the room, Levi's movement become more and more sloppy. After a few more trusts, Eren came, not long after, Levi followed.

Lying in bed together, Eren was curled up in Levi's hold, sleeping. Ever since he and Eren started this relationship, Levi realised that whenever Eren spent the night in his bed with him, his insomnia seemed to be magically cured. Levi pulled Eren closer into his hold and protectivly wrapped his arms around Eren. Levi did not known when this feeling had started, he had never felt it before. Yes, he loved Farlan and Isabel, but that they were only like a family to him and it's different for the love he felt for Eren, the hot-tempered, the suicidal, the reckless, but also, the caring, the protective and also the determine. And somehow, Eren was the only one that could read his feeling, but at the same time, when it came to his feeling for the brat, he's totally clueless. Soon, Levi's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

"Eren! Eren! We did it! Eren!" Levi flew past the trees, towards Eren's fallen titan, ready to embrace his lover. Eren turned toward the calling of his name and grinned widely when he saw Levi.

The Survey Crops had just took down the last titan and everyone was cheering.

"Captain!" Eren exclaimed happily, rushing forward to give Levi a hug when he landed on the ground. Everyone surrounded them and continued to have their mini celebration. Even Jean gave a pat onto Eren's back. There was a few kisses shared between lovers in the Survey Crops and everyone was in a good mood. But then,the celebration was interrupted by the Military Police.

"Eren Jeager is now under arrest." Nile Dok announced.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren sat in the coner, looking around the cell he was in, both his feet and hands were chained to a wall. Who knows how long he had been on there. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Soon the footsteps stop and Eren knew who the footsteps belonged to without even looking up.

"You. Guards. Dismissed." The person said. One of the guards was about to reply when they shut up abruptly.

Maybe it was due to that person's glare. No, it was defiantly due to _his_ glare.

After the retreating sound of feet faded and the sound of the closing door echoed throughout the dungeon, the person turned to Eren. "Tomorrow is your executation day. Is there any last wish or objection you have?"

Eren stayed silent in his corner. A loud bang of metal rang across the dungeon. "Have you given up your wish to see the ocean?! Have you given up your life?!"

Have you given up your hope on me?! Or is it because you are too disappointed in Humanity...in me? The man wanted to ask.

"I am the last remaining foreign creature, it only seems reasonable that they want me gone. Fear can cause humans to do many drastic thing. You know that more than anyone else, Captain..." Eren said flatly.

"Even when you sacrificed so much for them? Say you want to see the ocean. Say you want to live, please."

As long as he do, as long as he want a future, Levi would do anything to give it to him.

Ignoring his earlier pleads, Eren looked up and asked. "Are you really going to be the one that execute me?"

A nod.

"I don't want to be killed by you..."

Levi released a short laugh. "You seems to forget that I am responsible for you. If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me. But if you hate it so much, say you want to live."

Eren kept quiet, refusing to answer. Levi gritted his teeth and left the dungeon. When Eren heard the door closed, he allowed a single silent tear rolled down his cheek.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren kneeled on a stage, looking down. His hands were bonded behind him and his feet dragged a chain connected to a heavy iron ball. Below the stage was a crowd of audience and behind Eren, were the Military Police. Lifting his head a little, Eren could see all of his friends from the Survey Corps. Jean and Armin were holding Mikasa back, Sasha was not eating for once and the rest were just looking at him with sadness in their eyes. Nile Dok went to the front of the stage to make some announcement that made the crowd cheered, but Eren did not bother to listen.

What was the point anyway. He was going to die soon.

"So you are really doing it, Captain." His sentence hold no question. Looking down at Eren, Levi questioned, "any last words?"

Eren gave him a bitter smile and answered, "I feel bitter."

Levi raised his sword and brought it down, chopping Eren's head off in a single clean cut. The audiences cheered, but Levi felt sick. Before anyone can stop him, he raise his sword again and hacked up the rest of Eren's body. This left the audience in shocked as their cheers died down. When Levi was done, he grabbed a chunk of flesh in his hand and showed it to the audiences. This caused some of the audience to threw up.

"Well, what's wrong? Rejoice. The one you claimed a monster is gone... But he is just like any of us. A kid. He sacrificed so many things to help beat the titans, but he was bitten by the very same people he tried to feed. Well? Are you satisfied?" For once, Levi don't have the urge to clean the blood on his clothes and body, in fact he never wanted to cleaned it off. Levi gave a pause before he continued.

"Of course you must be. After all you are free. But what about him? He who had given his everything to get back your freedom? How was he repaid? He was repaid with death."

Levi wrapped his cloak around Eren's head and walked off the stage. He pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and started to walk through the crowd. The audiences gave way to him as Levi made his way to the 104th troop. Handing the cloak wrapped head of Eren's over to Mikasa. Mikasa first spilled her tears as she clutched onto Eren's head and the rest followed.

Levi continued on walking pass and Hanji tried to stop him.

"Enough. Just... Let me be..."

°•~•°☆°•~•°

And... that was my death, almost 2000 years ago. I'm not sure what had happen I was executed, but... I had a feeling it is really bad.

After my death, I have reincarnated many times in different eras and countries, of different gender, statues and even animals. In each lives, I will always meet Levi and the others members of the Survey Corps again, but somehow, I will always be the only one that remembers all of my past lives. The fate between Levi and I always end in a tragedy. It's always either I was too early or too late, born too low a statue or too high, or having too short of a lifespan or too long...

Right now, this is my 74th reincarnation and my 75th life. I am now born as a female in this life, not that I haven't been born as one before, and my father was a doctor, like in the titans era, while my mother was a nurse. Both of them had die when I was 12, due to a car accident. I was taken care of by my grandmother until recently, when she had died of heart cancer. During middle school, I had met Mikasa and Armin; both of them the same age as me. We quickly became friends, of course, but as expected, they do not remember any of their past lives. Now, I am 23 years old and I living my 2nd year as an Investigator in the Major Crime Division.

To tell the truth, my past lives memories can be quite useful too, and that is how I manage to be one of the youngest Investigator in the Crime Investigating Department with Mikasa and Armin. I'm sure none of you are surprise by that, after all, both Armin and Mikasa are fucking talented. With that brain of his, Armin is in Intelligence Division, he deal with gathering and analysis of intelligence relating to major, specialised and technology crimes, while Mikasa is in the Bomb and Explosive Investigation Division, Bomb Operations Branch, which you can guess, they deal with bombs and explosive devices. Let's see, what else am I missing? Oh yes, Sasha is in the same department with me but I yet to meet the rest and of course, Levi. I sometime wonder if it was my curse, for a monster like me to fall in love with Humanities' Strongest.

_A forgotten hero left unsung_

_The strongest hero left undone_

_Both separated by fate_

_Never had the chance to create_

_The world they often dream_

_Where they can be in the sunbeam_

_One was labelled a monster_

_The other showered with honour_

 

_Both a sinner and a saint_

_Only one was constraint_

_And tie to their little fingers_

_The red string still tangled_

_But the wheel of fortune is turning_

_So don't stop believing_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might find Eren's execution scene very farmiliar and that was because I had borrow the scene from a doujinshi, although I did do some rearranging so I not hunred percent copying it off. Anyway, for those who are intrested you can find the doujinshi at:  
> myreadingmanga.info  
> And scearch up 'Rainy Town'. There is three books in total and it is a very angst but touching doujinshi.  
> P.s It do have a happy ending


	2. Being an Inspector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten version of chapter 2 is up! I have made the chapter longer and switch the timeline. I hope this chapter is more enjoyable than the previous one.

"Levi, I-I love you too."

The raven, steel-eyed man smiled. As the both of them leaned towards each other for a kiss, the wooden door was busted open. Guards rushed into the room while an unimpressed woman walked in calmly.

"Guards, seize that witch and protect my son!" Immediately, the half of the gu0ards lunged forward and grabbed a brunette with a pair of teal, blue, green and hint of gold coloured eyes, while the other half rushed in front of the other male, separating the couple.

"Mother! What are you doing?! Eren!" He screamed, trying to get past the knights. "Honey, I'm just trying to protect you from that witch. He has clearly cast a spell on you to make you so blind in love with him."

Eren's eyes widen and shook his head furiously. "No! Levi! My feeling for you is real! Please believe me!"

"Eren..." Levi softened his glare when he looked at Eren. Narrowing her eyes, the woman commanded, "son, listen to me!"

"That witch must have fed you some love potion, or how else would you be so attracted to him? He does not love you at all! He just wanted to become a royal through you and rule a kingdom! Adding on, he is a boy! A guy! A male! Look at this, I found it in his room! This is the proof!" The woman flashed out a potion bottle inside was filled with pink liquid.

"T-that..." Levi stammered. Before he could process, his mother turned around and faced Eren with a cold face. "Guards, execute him right now! I will not tolerate anyone who would take advantage of my son!"

She flashed a smirk at Eren as one of the guards drew his sword. Levi watched in horror before screaming Eren's name. Eren gave a sad smile. "I will always love you Levi..."

The sword was brought down, ending his life...

°•~•°♤°•~•°

"LEVI!"

Eren sprung up from her bed huffing and puffing. Her eyes were wide with tears filling them. She gave a sigh and rubbed her face with one of her hands, muttering, "one of those dreams again..."

She sat on her bed quietly as she lost herself in the memory she just dreamt. The silent and stillness of her house she had inherited from her grandmother helped with her thoughts, but it was lonely most of the time. Eren looked over to check her alarm clock.

_4:43 am_

She sighed again, taking her time as she got out of her bed and off her alarm since she had woke up early. Removing her pyjamas, consisting of a white sleeveless shirt and blue short, Eren turned around and looks at herself in a full body length mirror. A tattoo of a blue and a white wings overlapping each other is place on her hip, just above her panty. Eren had gotten the tattoo when she was 16 for an obvious reason. No one knew she had this tattoo, not even Armin or Mikasa.

Eren gave one last gaze at the tattoo before going into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

°•~•°♤°•~•°

Opening her closet, water dripped down her hair as Eren looked through her clothes and end up dressing herself in a simple T-shirt and jean. Once done, she went down to her kitchen, on the light and made some tea, all while trying to dry her hair with a towel and then brushing it.

Not feeling like cooking that morning, she settled with something simple, a bowl of cereal with milk, she started to eat while taking a few sip of tea now and then. When she was done, she washed the dishes and began to check her black sling backpack. When she was sure she had everything she need, she grabbed her leather jacket that was slang over her couch and her keys that was hanging near the door. She put on her black combat boots and got out of her house.

The sky was still dark and her outdoor lights which would automatically turn off at certain timing were still on. Eren put on her leather jacket, tied her hair into a bun and took out her fingerless leather gloves from her sling backpack. After she had tightened her gloves, she moved to the side of her black motorbike.

The reason why she had a motorbike instead of a car was because a motorbike is obviously cheaper. She opened the storage compartment and replaced the black helmet inside with her sling backpack. When she was satisfied that her helmet was secured on her head, she kicked the stand and pushed the motorbike onto the road.

Eren was not really worried about the cars as her house was in quite a rural area with only houses every few feet. Beside, looking at the time of the day, she doubted that anyone was really awake.

She got onto her motorbike hurriedly and inserted the key into the ignition. She revved the engine a few times before taking off in the direction of her workplace.

°•~•°♤°•~•°

Eren parked her motorbike in her workplace's carpark which was already starting to fill up. She took out her sling backpack out from the storage compartment and put her helmet in. Taking her time to enter police HQ, she thanked the lords that it was just 55 minutes drive from her home and texted Armin and Mikasa that she had reach.

_6:23 am_

There was still about 37 minutes until the start of her shift.

"Eren! You're here!"

Looking up from her phone, Eren saw a certain blonde hair female waving at her. Beside the blonde, a raven hair female with a red scarf wrap around her neck who gave Eren a nod and a small smile. Eren returned the smile as she looked fondly at both of them. She jogged over to the two females, replacing her fond smile with a large grin.

"Armin! Mikasa! Why are the both of you out here?" Eren asked. Giving a cheerful chirpped, Armin answered, "Eren! Early as always, but exactly 7 minutes earlier, not bad. Anyway, my car had broken down so Mikasa offered to pick me up. We were just going in."

"Well, sorry to hear that about your car, so anything new?"

Armin chuckled. "There is really nothing new, the department I work in is busy as ever."

Turning her attention to Mikasa, Eren asked, "how about you 'kasa?"

Mikasa thought it over and answered. "Well... it has been quite quiet for a while now."

Eren huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, that's unfair; the Major Crime Division is in a fury all because of that mafia call... SC? What does that even stand for anyway? It seems like they were linked to a murder from last week. Adding on, my next off day is weeks away."

Armin and Mikasa shared a look when Eren mentioned SC, as they scanned their ID cards.

"Well I guess this is where we part, I have to change my clothes, see you guys later for lunch?" Eren said. Armin and Mikasa nodded in agreement and bid farewell as they waited for the elevator.

After changing into work appropriate clothes, Eren rushed to her department. Greeting her co-workers, Eren slided into her seat, placed her sling backpack under her desk and on her computer, beginning her day by looking through the paper works she had to do on her desk.

Soon a brunette in a ponytail hopped up to her with a muffin in one of her hand and files in the other.

"Sasha! How's the muffin?" Eren greeted. Sasha greeted back before pulling her grin into a frown. "It is tasty...but... not enough."

Giving a chuckle, Eren reached down to her sling bag and pulled out a bag of chips, which caused Sasha's eyes to light up. Sasha gave a squeal when Eren passed her the chips before shouting a 'thank you' and bounced away to her desk.

°•~•°♤°•~•°

Eren gave one last check to her report on the robbery from yesterday and saved it. She stretched her arm above her head and gave a satisfying moan when she heard a pop. She cracked her neck and fingers a few times before clearing up her desk.

Eren grabbed her wallet and informed her team that she was heading out for lunch. Her teammates wished her a good lunch and Eren rushed down to the lobby only to find Armin and Mikasa already waiting for her.

"Lets go to the cafe that had just opened last week around the HQ. I heard they have killer pasta." Armin suggested. Cocking her head slightly, Eren questioned. "How can pasta be a killer?"

Armin and Mikasa gave a sigh and Armin answered back, "right, I forgot you are bad with slang. It's just an expression."

Eren gave a nervous chuckled and quickly changed the subject. Could you really blame her for being bad with slang? She had lived in different era, each with different slang. It's always changing with different rules and so, though it helps her to blend in but she could not really be bothered to learn it, plus, it was difficult to catch up.

She remembered when she was in school, she was call a 'butterface' once, and she replied that she did not had any butter on her face. The whole class had laughed at her. It was only after when Mikasa and Armin explained the meaning to her then she understood why. Or the other time someone told her to 'STUF', she was completely clueless.

Grumbling to herself why couldn't people just use full words when the trio reached the cafe. Reading the name of the cafe, Eren felt a pang of nostalgia as she followed Armin and Mikasa in.

The cafe, Rose Maria, was a homey looking. At one side of the room, wooden tables and chairs decorated the area, while on the other side, near to the shop's window, single and double cushioned sofas and short cafe tables was instead placed on the checker floor. A wooden divider with small hedges on top divide the two area and at some parts of the back wall was bookcases filled with books.

Delicious aroma drifted throughout the cafe and Eren, Armin and Mikasa hurriedly joined the queue to the cashier. When it was their turn, Mikasa ordered a cup of cappuccino and cheesy bacon burger with fries. Armin ordered a vanilla frappe and mushroom omelette with a side of salad and Eren ordered a cup of earl grey and tomato and herbs spaghetti. Looking at her choice of drink, Armin chuckled as she asked, "why do you always order tea? I've never seen you drink coffee before, not even when you're sleepy."

"Well... reasons." Eren replied with a mysterious smile on her face which caused Armin to give a huff. "Why are you so mysterious sometime?"

"You should know that it's the air of mystery that gave women their allure and so a secret makes a woman, woman." Eren put her forefinger to her lips and gave a wink before giving her eyebrows a wiggle. Armin and Mikasa laughed a hearty laugh and shook their heads as the three of them made their way to a table.

Soon, they had gotten their food and had eaten their fill. Gathering their stuffs, they made they way back to the HQ.


	3. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I don't really know much about gun wounds and how hospitals treat them, so I left the process out. I know I can copy from movies, books, games or tv shows, but I want to keep it as real as possible. So.... yea.... if anyone of you know anything about it, please correct my mistakes and educate me.

Eren hid in the corner, clutching her mother's kimono to her chest as comfort. Fire and smokes dance behind the paper door as shouts and screams could be heard. It was just a few minutes ago when the 10 years old female was just doing her daily chores in the peaceful village she grew up in, when suddenly the sound of multiple galloping interrupt the peace. She with the other children was ushered into their house by the adults.

The paper door to her room was slide open. A raven haired man dressed in ninja attire stood at the door. Eren's eyes immediately widen at the sight of the man. Although happy to see that man again, her body could not stop shaking due to the knowledge she was going to die soon. The man made his way over to her with his grass-cutter sword drawn.   
  
She was going to die... again. Eren knew that, but she was grateful she able to meet him. Eren stood up and keeled in front of Levi with her head down, accepting her fate. Her action surprised Levi, causing him to freeze. At that moment, a half bald man peek his head around the door.   
  
"Levi, you done with this house yet?"   
  
"Y-yea, sure Connie. This is the last one." Connie gave a short nod and went back to the chaos outside. Hardening his look, Levi stared down at Eren.   
  
"What are you waiting for? Go ahead. If it's you, I don't mind." Eren looked up giving a fond smile. Again, surprising Levi. He himself did not understood why, but something about this little girl struck something deep in his heart.   
  
No. He couldn't jobs must always come first, that was what he was taught growing up.   
  
At the last moment before his sword made contact with Eren's head and was disconnected from her body, he heard three words, barely audible, but heard it nonetheless.   
  
"I love you..."   
  
°•~•°♡°•~•°   
  
"Eren, you alright there?"   
  
Eren was snap out of her daze, turning around and saw Sasha with her purse in one hand and a sausage on the other. The office was almost bare as people were getting ready to head back home. Eren immediately gave a smile and assured Sasha that she was fine. "Yes, of course Sasha. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"It's just that you have this very sad look on your face... Are you going to OT again?" Sasha asked with a worried look on her face. Eren rubbed her face with her hands and answered. "Yea, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm just going to sort out a few files and I will head back home."   
  
"Alright, don't stay up too late." Sasha said which was quickly answered by a 'I won't'. Giving one last worried glance to Eren, Sasha walked out of the office. When she turned round the door and was out of sight, Eren slumped into her chair and took a huge sip of her cold tea that had been sitting on her desk since she returned from lunch.   
  
°•~•°♡°•~•°   
  
Dumping the rest of her tea into the toilet sink, Eren washed her cup and returned back to her desk and started to pack up. It was 9 pm and Eren debated and whether if she should go home to eat or find an opened restaurant to dine in. Deciding that eating out was easier, she got her home clothes and changed into it back at the toilet.

As she walked down the hall, she greeted those who were on night shift and stretched when she was out of the HQ. Eren walked past her motorcycle and to Rose Maria she had dined in that afternoon, remembering that it would open till 11pm. The name of the cafe was too nostalgia that she couldn’t bear to stay away. Maybe, just maybe, she wants to return back to those years, even if titans roamed the place, even if she had to live within the wall like a cattle.

Eren shook her head to clear that thought.

No, she could not think that way. It was a terrible era to live in, and she should not be selfish and wished to take away the freedom Survey Corps and herself fought so hard for.

As she was just beside the cafe when she heard a groan coming from the ally beside the cafe. Peering into the dark alley, she could see a silhouette of someone sitting opposite the back door of the cafe. Slowly making her way to the figure, Eren’s heart pounded. Something tells her that nothing could prepare her for what she was going to see.

Sitting there, in all of his glory, was a ravenette. Eren’s breath hitched and could not move from her spot. Upon closer inspection, Eren saw blood staining one side of the ravenette’s white collared shirt and black jacket, blood trickled down the side of his head. This sight sent Eren into full panicked mode and she rushed forward. Putting her fore and middle finger at the pulse on his neck, she relaxed a little when she was able to feel the pulse, but it was faint. Checking his breathing, Eren nodded when his breath was regular. Looking at the amount of blood he was losing, Eren deduced that the bullet was still within him, which was better than if the bullet had gone straight past him, but due to the fact he was bleeding, it must had ment the bullet have already dislocated from its original location.

He was lucky too that no organs had seems to be hit.

Checking that the man had no spinal injury, Eren cursed herself for not having a car as she struggled to lift the man. She put one of his arm on her shoulders, before using her left to hold that arm and her right to hold the man by wrapping it around his waist while using the same hand to apply pressure on the wound with a handkerchief, careful not to move the bullet from its place any further.

Stepping back onto the sidewalk, Eren hailed for her cab and got in.

“14 Rose Street, Unit 14-07.” Eren instructed, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

“I-is that blood? Shouldn’t you get him to the hospital instead?” The diver turned around. Eren had thought about that, but the wound the man had was caused by a bullet and learning from her current job as a police, a bullet wound was never a good sign. A hospital was too public. Anyone could enter and leave that area, whoever that had done this to him might still be hunting him down. So thinking quick, Eren forced a smile. “No, not at all, it’s just that we had met up with some friend for a drink, but he had a little too much... anyway those red thing? They are just raspberry sauce, you know how boys are like when they are drunk.”

he taxi driver narrowed his eyes in suspicion but accepted the explanation anyway, besides, the lighting in the car was not too good and he could be mistaken anyway.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Soon, they had reached Eren’s house and Eren quickly paid the fare and slowly walked to her house, struggling the whole way.

“You need help with him?” The taxi driver asked, but Eren just waved him away. Shaking his head as he muttered, “young adults these day.” He drove off. Giving a sigh of relief, Eren turned to the door. When she heard a groan from the man, she hurriedly took out her keys and opened the door before struggling and hurriedly get the man to the coach. She left to get a sheet and her hidden stash of surgical equipments and medication and covered the floor with the sheet.

Quickly getting the man to the sheet, she sighed when she found out he was unconscious. He would not need any sleeping drugs, but his body was shutting itself down and she had to act fast. The bullet had to be taken out as it had already moved before she found him and the wound would be infected, not to mention, it would be worst if part of his clothe was in the wound.

Eren put on a pair of latex gloves and removed the man’s jacket and shirt. Using all her knowledge she had gained in her previous lives when she had studied medical or learned from her father, she put them to use. Soon, the bullet was out and the man’s wound, including the one on his head, was cleaned and dressed. Keeping away the equipments and medical drugs, Eren went to grab a bucket of water and a small towel.

After check on the man to make sure he was alright, Eren felt a weight lifting off her shoulder when she found the man’s pulse and breath steady. She dunked the towel into the water before squeezing the excess water out and cleaned the man, careful to avoid the wound. Not wanting to move the man around to much, in fear of opening up his wound, Eren went upstair to grab a pillow and a blanket for the man so he can sleep comfortably on the floor and she would not have to move him.

Looking at him, Eren stroked his cheek, too worried for him to think about anything else she had stayed with him the whole night, afraid that anything might happen to him, only to leave to pour the water out of the bucket or to use the toilet. Before she knows it, the sun had begun to rise. Eren went to charged her now dead phone and turned it on. She called the HQ to request for an emergency leave before making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Those motherfuckers. Levi cursed as he tried to hold himself up while trying to apply pressure on his wound. He was careless that night and was ambushed. Unlucky for him, he had to escape with a bullet wound at his side. He tried to make his way to the closest safe place for him, Rose Maria, but god just like to fuck with him that day and made him collapsed just a few fucking feet away from the back door.

It was already a shitty day when his one night stand from last night stubbornly refused to leave until Petra and Nanaba had to wrestle her out. Then when he reached the office, stacks of paperworks was waiting for him and a client that was supposed to come in that day just had to miss his flight and requested for another meeting on another day which clashes with another client. Now it had just became shittier when he tried to deal with Nile that same night.

He tried to get up from his spot, but his body just refused to move. His brain started to get hazy and he prayed Mike would walk out of the back door and found him bleeding outside his cafe.

Not long after, he heard footsteps and he cursed mentally again when he thought Nile’s men had caught up to him, but to his surprise(and mind you, he does not get surprise very often) it was not anyone from Nile. Instead, it was a female brunette. As she rushed towards him, he blacked out, only to come around a moment later and heard the conversation between the brunette and the taxi driver.

“I-is that blood? Shouldn’t you get him to the hospital instead?” the driver had asked. Well, no fucking shit sherlock. But again, to his surprise, the brunette had answered. “No, not at all, it’s just that we had met up with some friend for a drink, but he had a little too much... anyway those red thing? They are just raspberry sauce, you know how boys are like when they are drunk.”

Well, what the fuck was she doing? Levi tried to keep his conscious awake, but his fucking body just had to do the opposite.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on something hard, and he felt something wet and semi rough on his body. He had manage to guess the word ‘towel’ before he black out again.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Something smells good. Levi opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling with a spining ceiling fan. He noted the place was light. Had he slept the night away? He turned his head and saw a coach on his right and a coffee table and television on his left, figuring out he was in a living room. Not any of his for damn sure, so whose?

Sitting up, he grimaced when he had found himself slept on the disgusting floor the whole night, but at least someone was kind enough to spread a sheet to separate the floor and his body and had given him a pillow and blanket.

Feeling a throb at his side, he found his bullet wound dressed and his head bandage. His body was not as filthy or sticky as he thought, so whoever had treated him last night, had also cleaned his body. But who could had done this?

Remembering the brunette from last night, he wondered if it was her. If so, why? Footsteps was heard and out come from the kitchen was was the brunette from last night. In her hands, there was a bowl and a glass of water. Her face seemed relief when she saw he was awake and quickly made her way to his side.

“Sorry that you had to sleep on the floor. I couldn’t risk the bullet moving around any further. I’ve made some chicken porridge with some vegetables for you. It will help to recover your wound.” The brunette placed the porridge and water at his side. Levi stared at the bowl of porridge, confused to what was happening. This brat had brought a stranger with a bullet inside him home and not only did she tended to his injuries but let him overnight at her house and made him a meal too? What was happening?

Levi narrowed his eyes at the bowl of porridge. “It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Levi snapped his eyes to the girl before taking a small bite. His nodded at the taste. “Not bad…”

That comment had seemed to switch something in the girl as her poliet image shattered and replaced with an eager child that wanted to impress someone she like.

“Really?” Her smile was fucking blinding like the sun and her eyes was wide. It was then Levi noticed the colour of her eyes. Her eyes shone, like a gem, or better yet, like the Caribbean Sea with flecks of gold in them.

Maybe it was the gun wound, but Levi did not know how to respond unlike his usual self, so Levi gave a short nod instead. After taking a few more bites, he drank a sip of water before taking out his phone. When the screen would not turn on, he a rainbow of cruses spilled from his mouth. Pointing to a telephone on the coffee table, the brunette offered Levi to use that phone, before making her way to a stairs and disappeared upstair.

Eager to get out this fucking weird situation, Levi quickly dialling Hanji’s number and growled when Hanji only picked up after the 5th rang. “Why are you so fucking slow Hanji?”

“Levi!!! Oh my god! What happen yesterday? You didn’t get back to the mansion or your apartment and Mike found blood outside his cafe, are you okay?”

Levi put the phone away from his ear when he heard Hanji’s loud voice. “I’m fucking fine four eyes, I will tell you when I get back, just fucking chilled down. Tell the rest meeting today, I don't care what the fuck they have, but they have to gather at the mansion by 6 in the evening.”

Before Hanji could answer, Levi slammed the phone down and sighed. Looking up to the staircase when he heard footsteps, Levi saw the brunette carrying some clothes in her hand. “U-um… I had called a taxi for you and here is some clothes you can changed into, it might be a little big but it’s clean and the taxi should arrive in a few minutes.”

It was awkward, for Levi at least. It was not everyday that you woke up after getting shot by a gun, only to find out someone had taken you in and treated you. Not to mention that person had also made you food, let you used their telephone, lend you clothes and called a taxi for you. Levi awkwardly grabbed the shirt on the brunette’s hand but kept his stoic face. To his relief, the brunette had gave him space by clearing up the living room, washing the dishes and so on, although it did kind of made him guilty since the brunette had practically saved him.

Thankfully the taxi arrived soon and Levi gave a quick nod before hurrying out of the door.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Eren watched the taxi drove away from the window and sigh. The whole time he was here, Eren wanted to hug him and cry. He had not change and still had that foul mouth of his. It made Eren smiled a little. Eren kicked herself mentally, scolding herself that she allowed such valuable chance slipped away, but at the same time, Eren hope to keep her distance from him.

The whole time he was here, Eren had tried to find excuses to interact with him at least as possible. Even with all those lives she had lived, Eren still behaved like an awkward teenager around him. As for him, the whole time he was here, he seemed to not have a care in the world and had made himself at home.

Giving a sigh, Eren turned away from the window and made her way to the coach, before slumping down on it.

 


	4. The Warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! I hope you guys are able to understand what I'm trying to get at in this chapter and I also hope that you are able to leave a few suggestions for future chapter. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible so bear with the long update as I have to constantly change and rewrite a few things.
> 
> P.S: I have not check or edit any mistakes in this chapter as I am in a hurry to upload this. Forgive me.

The crowd roared and cheered, banners were flying high, delicious smells of foods drifted through the air and lively music was being played, even with all of this excitement in the air, a lone cloaked person stood silently among the crowd, looking up at the balcony of the castle that stood proudly in the middle of the town. Guards, who were dressed in their smart uniform, made sure no one got pass them.   
  
Suddenly the trumpet sounds and the music, the chattering and the cheers died down. A hyperactive brunette in a ponytail, who wore a pair of glasses, walked out to the balcony. "Alright! Citizens of Sina! Let's welcome our one and only prince of Sina, Levi Ackerman!"   
  
The crowd cheered once more as a handsome raven-haired man with steel eyes walked out with rose-haired female clutching to his arm. When the couple stop, they gave a wave and the brunette continued.   
  
"I am happy to announce that our grumpy prince has somehow and is finally engaged! To the princess of the Kingdom of Rose, Petra Ral! Their wedding will be held in one week time and right after their wedding will be the crowning ceremony of Levi Ackerman and soon-to-be Petra Ackerman as king and queen of Sina!"   
  
The crowd below went wild as the cheering and music resume. The princess waved happily at the crowd, but the prince continued to stand there with an expressionless face.   
  
A drop of tear, which was soon followed closely by the others, fell down the cloaked person's face.   
  
"Levi..." He whispered. His heart felt like it was ripped in two.   
  
"Why? Even though I know this was coming, even though I told myself I am satisfied with watching you from afar and that as long as you are happy, I am satisfy. Why does it still hurts so much? After all these years, why do I still fall for you?"   
  
Covering his mouth to quieten his sobs, he retreated immediately from the crowd and ran all the way back to his home, bumping into different people. Once he was in the safety of his house, he pulled down the hood, revealing a semi-messy mop of brown hair 

and the strangest eyes.   
  
That night, he packed all of his necessities and left the kingdom, where he had grown up for 17 years, in tears. __

 

°•~•°◇°•~•°

It had been a week since the Levi’s incident and Eren had not been able to forget it.

“Morning Eren!” Sasha chirped with some food in her hand as always. Eren looked up at Sasha as she was about to sit down in her chair. Without waiting for her reply, Sasha shot an apologetic smile and continued, “sorry that you have to deal with this so early in the morning but, you have a new case.”

Eren slumped down into her seat with a huff. Maintaining her apologetic smile, Sasha pulled out a note and quickly skimmed through before continuing, "this morning at 2:46 am, a man of age 36 was murdered in a warehouse. You are needed on the scene right away.”

Letting out a groan, Eren called for Timothy, who was in her team, and the both of them rushed to the scene of crime.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Both of them could see the police tape cutting off the crime scene. When they went under the tape, a police immediately noticed them and was about to stop them when both Eren and Timothy hold up their IDs.

"I am Inspector Yeager and this Inspector Black, we are from the HQ." Eren introduced and the police gave a salute before leading them to the middle of the warehouse. On the floor where the body was supposed to lay, was replaced with the white outline marking and Eren was able to see the dry blood around the torso of the marking. "What are the details?"

A forensic doctor that was nearby, stood up and made his way to the two inspectors.   
  
"The victim is Jackson King, a male in his mid-thirties. The cause of death is a bullet through the side of the head and the time of death was yesterday, there is no way to give an exact timing as the lower temperature here has affected the rigor mortis, our best guess is last night around 11 pm onward. Without a closer investigation there is no way to tell the exact timing."   
  
The forensic doctor said while looking at his clipboard.   
  
"What is the victim's occupation?" Timothy asked. The police took out a notebook from his pocket and flipped through a few pages before landing on one. "He is a salary man, but we have reasons to believe that he might be involved in criminal activities."

"Who discovered the body?"   
  
"A coast guard that has been working here for over 10 years. He found the body about 8 hours ago."

Eren closed her eyes and digested the newly gain information for a while before launching a few more question at the police.   
  
"Is the bullet found?"   
  
"No madam, we have scot every nooks and cranks but the bullet was not found."   
  
"Fingerprints?"   
  
"No madam, other then the victim's"   
  
"Footprints? Wheel tracks? Hair? Or any other suspicious matter? How about CCTV?" Eren asked, clearly getting more and more irritated by the seconds due to the lack of information. And much to her disappointment, the police shook his head.   
  
"Well, looks like whoever the culprit is; they must be a professional looking at how perfectly they have covered their tracks." Timothy noted. Giving out a frustrating huff, Eren looked round the warehouse before asking the last few questions in her head "What about his belonging? His phone? Wallet?"   
  
The police flipped his notebook to the next page and replied. "About that...His wallet was not stolen. Nothing seems to be missing from his wallet too. But there were a few witnesses saw him with a briefcase. The briefcase, however, is missing."   
  
"It seems like the only thing we can do is to go back to the HQ to gather more information about Jackson King."   
  
As Timothy continued his questioning, Eren decided to have a look around the warehouse.   
  
Slowly walking around the almost bare warehouse, Eren noticed some small dark brown splatters in one of the very near corner of the warehouse. Kneeling down for a closer look, Eren noticed the brown splotches are no more than a size of a penny size.

Were those blood? She wondered. If so, why were they there so far from the body? Unless… 

Before Eren could confirm her guess, Timothy had called out to Eren, telling her they had to return to the HQ. Nodding, Eren gave one last look at the splotches before rushing over to Timothy.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

The office was quiet and all the desk was empty except for one.

Sitting in her desk, Eren pondered over the splotches of blood. The blood were under a window that was about 5… no, 6 meters away from the ground. Could it be someone was injured and cornered, but manage to escape through the window? No…it was impossible for a human to jump that high…but, what if they managed to find a way or someone helped?

Eren stood up abruptly, she had to check the scene again. It was a rushed that morning, so she might had skipped over something, there were too many questions left unanswered and Eren was determined to find those answers.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Alighting from her motorbike, Eren placed her helmet on the seat of the bike and made her way into the warehouse. In the darkness of the warehouse, Eren felt a presence. She quickly bent down and let her eyes get used to the dark. Scanning the area, she slowly made her way to the corner of the warehouse where the splotches were.   
  
When she was a few feet away from the corner, which was when she saw him. A masked dark-haired man in a suit was standing there watching her. Suddenly, the man was gone, blending into the shadow, and appeared behind her with a gun to her head.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Why was she here? Levi wondered. At first, he could not recognized her since the lighting was bad, he thought it was someone from Nile, but now he could see that he was wrong, he could not help but wondered why on earth was she here. That brat who had saved him a week ago.

She struggled against his hold while choking out his name, “Le-levi?” 

Hearing his name spilled out of her mouth like that, he loosen his hold before something hit him again. Had he told her his name?

Before he could wonder any longer, a gunfire echoed around the warehouse and Levi managed to spun out of the way with Eren by just a hair’s breadth. 

Levi aimed his gun from Eren’s head to the darkness. To untrained eyes, it might seems like no one was there, but Levi’s eyes was well trained. He could see a gang walking into the warehouse with that fucking Nile bastard in the lead. 

"You." Levi growled. Eyeing the man with irritation. Giving a chuckled, the man cocked his gun. "Levi, it's been a while hasn't it? Like my surprise?"   
  
"After all this years, you are still the same pain in the ass, and as for your 'surprise', don't you think it's too underrated?" Giving him a smirk, Levi unwrapped his hold around Eren and point his gunpoint at the man. 

Eren had not known that there was even a intruder until Levi had addressed him. But now that she squinted her eyes, she could make out a man who she could recognise as, Nile Dok. Behind him, was a gang of men, each holding a weapon.

Levi scanned the men behind Nile, most of them had a gun, but not all, after all guns were not easy to get when they were illegal. Nile was already quite lucky with the amount of men who were able to have a gun, and this had put Levi in a difficult situation.

Even if he was nicknamed “Humanities’ Strongest” by many, him alone facing with these amount of men with weapons, and especially guns, it was not possible without help. Adding on, there was also the girl who had saved him.

Cursing in his head, Levi cursed at Nile. It must be because Levi managed to escape the last time, Nile had decided to bring more men. But as if he would let something like this to bring him down. He was about to use drastic measure when the roar of car engines made him smirked.

The noise distracted the group and when they all turned around to the entrance of the warehouse, all of them saw two pairs of headlight speeding towards them. The goons and Nile lepted out of the way in order not to be hit. Two black cars sped pass the group before giving a sharp turn in front of Levi and Eren and stopped with a loud screech.

From the cars, a bespectacled brunette with a lab coat and a tall dirty-blonde male with a moustache and beard exited from the driver’s seat while a long-haired blonde male with his hair in a bun and a small beard, a light brown-haired man with an undercut just like Levi, a short haired-brunette with his hair kept on a point on the back of his head and finally an orange blonde, mid length hair female exited from the the front and back seat of the car Hanji was driving.

“Took you guys long enough.” Levi tched. Ignoring the bewildered face of the opposite, Hanji gave out a chuckled, “sorry, sorry, traffic jam.”

“Traffic jam my ass, knowing you, you must be late because you got caught up in your experiments again.” Levi glared at the still chuckling female. “Aww~~ don’t be like that, we made it in time, didn’t we?”

“Barely…” Levi mumbled irritatedly. Eren stared in wonder at her old friends and upon closer inspection on Hanji’s coat, Eren saw the initial, S.C, on the breast pocket. Her mind connected the dots, the mafia, S.C, is Survey Corps.

Oh god must love messing with her, he just could not let Eren have a peaceful life with Levi could he.

“Enough, just hand the briefcase over!” Nile shouted irritatedly. This caught the attention of the newly arrived group. While there was a tense aura hanging over Nile’s gang, Levi’s gang had a relax one. Eren could see that Mike had a very neutral expression, while Hanji was very excited, but that’s Hanji. Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo eyed the men behind Nile with a casual expression on their face. And Levi, he was definitely bored.

“What makes you think that we will hand it over to you just because you have your dogs.” Levi deadpanned. This cause a fit of giggles and chuckles erupted from Hanji and the others. Eren hid a smile as she thought that if Nile remembered his past lifes, or even just the life when titans exist, he should know that those kind of threats would not ruffle Levi at all. The reaction from the group annoyed Nile further.

“You know what, I should just get rid of all of you.” Nile growled, just then, a cried of pain was heard from behind Nile, followed by a another four or five more. 

Snipers. Eren turned her head up to the rooftop beams of the warehouse, but all she could see was darkness. The flabbergasted Nile stumbled when one of his men confirmed that a total of five men had been shot, furthermore, all the victims’ weapons were gun.

Then, gun fires could be heard. The shot was fast and repetitive, and the bullets landed within the gang, but other then the first five men, no one else seemed to be shot. However, some of the men quickly threw down their own gun in hopes that they would not be targeted since the first five men’s weapons were guns.

It soon became a domino effect as some caught on and copied the action, while those who were still confused, followed the crowd. Since majority of the men had guns and they had dropped their weapons, those without guns as weapons mistook the action and thought that they should too throw down their weapons, and so they did.

“You idiots!” Nile screamed at his goons while Levi’s group watched on with amusement. 

“Why don’t you just give up Nile?” Hanji gave a full on witch laughter. “It’s not like you could beat us anyway, why are you so desperate?”

That brought another round of laughters from Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Mike. A red dot appeared on Nile’s head before Levi spoke up. “Did you really think I’m that stupid? As if I would let someone like you to beat me. Now, you have two choices, either you back down, or you get a bullet in that shits for brain of yours.”

Nile gritted his teeth and ordered his men to retreat, not before promising that he would be back.

Amazing, Eren thought. On the outside, no matter how you look, Nile had the upper hand, but Levi had took advantage of the darkness to create an illusion of a trap. The calm, confident and collected atmosphere of his group had also made an impact on Nile and his group, making them think that they were the one with the upper hand instead.This had allowed them to make their enemy surrender with the least amount of casualties. It was all in the mind.

No wonder she could not pinned down the S.C, even with her past knowledge and experiences. It seemed like she just could not catched up with them, could she.


	5. Survey Corps The Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys understand this chapter. -.-"

Eren stared in horror at the scene in front of her. Levi was bleeding profusely from his wound at the side of his body. "L-Levi, Levi, I'm so sorry... Hang in there, please... I-I should have get here earlier."   
  
Tears were running down her eyes and she was still panting due to the running she had done to get to the meeting point. Levi slowly opened his eyes and gazed tenderly at Eren. He raised his hand and gently cupped Eren's cheek.   
  
"Eren, it's not your fault. Now go back to the base and tell the rest what we learned from the king's men." Eren shook her head furiously, and grabbed Levi's hand that was cupping her face."No, Levi! I'm not going to leave you. I'm not leaving you behind."   
  
Her sobs was getting louder and louder. "Eren, if you stay, it will be dangerous. Go back to the base, go back to the 'Captain' you love."   
  
Eren's eyes widen and her breathing hitched."W-what do you mean?"   
  
"Eren, don't play dumb with me. You sometimes mumbled 'Captain' in your sleep. He is someone you like, right? So, go back to him, Eren." Eren could not believe what she was hearing. Her mind blanked and she could only stare at Levi. Her hands released Levi's. Finally she managed to croak out.   
  
"L-Levi, you're w-wrong! The one that I like! The one that I like! Is..." But she was too late, Levi had already closed his eyes. She placed a hand on his chest. His heart, which used to thump strongly and calms Eren, was silent. Eren wrapped her arms around Levi's head and hugged him closely to her chest.   
  
"Levi, you bastard. You should at least finish listening to what I have to say. The one that I like is you... Please... Open your eyes. I can't survive without you. I've lose you too many times. So... Please Levi... You idiot."

Seeing there was no reaction from Levi, Eren removed the dagger she had hidden under her dress. Taking a deep breathe, she plunged it into her stomach. Gasping hard, Eren put her arms around Levi once again and planted a kiss on his lips.

°•~•°♧°•~•°

“Hello~?”

Eren snapped out of her thought. A hand, which belong to redhead, was waving in front of her eyes. Seeing as there was no reaction, Isabel put her hand down and pouted. “Ah~ Looks like we had shocked this poor girl.”

“W-what?” Eren blinked her eyes in confusion and looked around quizzly. Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo was carrying the injured men off to god-knows-where, while Hanji, Mike, Levi and two additional pair, Isabel and Farlan, was staring at her.

Looks like they were trying to figure out how to deal with her. Eren let out a deep sigh which seemed to perk the group interest.

“Looks like we didn’t break her at all! Hahahaha!” Hanji laughed. Pouncing on her, Hanji used one of her hand to squeeze Eren’s cheeks and turning it this side and that, inspecting her before rumbling on.“That’s one pretty face you got there! Oh, and those eyes. Won’t it be a shame if we have to get rid of it? Nene Levi~ Mind if I keep her? I promise I will take good care of her.”

Isabel joined in on Hanji’s cooing and used her thumb and forefinger to pry one of Eren’s eyes bigger before staring straight at the pupil. “Oh wow, she really do have some nice eyes there. Love the yellow. I wish my eyes is just like yours. Too bad mine don’t have the yellow and is duller.”

As Isabel and Hanji was still treating Eren as some exotic animal, Eren almost missed the fact that the others were back and Oluo had put forward a question to Levi on whether if they should get rid of her. Snapping her head towards both men, and almost having Isabel’s finger poked her eyes, she narrowed her eyes at Oluo. Noticing her stare, Oluo turned to her before sneering, “What bra-ack!”

But before he could finish, he bit down to her tongue and started to bleed. Petra, who was beside him immediately took out a handkerchief and was helping Oluo to wipe the blood away. Looking at this comical yet nostalgic sight, Eren could not help but gave a small laugh at how things did not change.

This shocked everyone on the scene. A lady, other then Hanji, who could still laugh, and not in a manic way like Hanji, after she had almost experience a gang fight, seen two or so people got shot and was surrounded by a blindly obvious dangerous people, namely the notorious mafia: SC, aka Survey Corps, though she did know that. That was not someone a person gets to see everyday.

Giving himself a small smirk that was barely visible, Levi made up his mind. Besides, he had a debt to repay. “Let her be, I owe her one too.”

Levi casually waved his hand. This brought on two different responds. On one hand, Isabel, Hanji cheered, and Mike gave a sound of agreement, while on the other hand, Farlan, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld protested. 

“Enough, I had already made up my mind. Let her be, and like I said, I owe a debt to her.” Levi said sternly. This shut the protesters up as they quietly mumbled an already. Turning his attention to Eren, he ordered as he jerked his thumb to the entrance of the warehouse, “you heard me, now beat it.”

Eren flashes an awkward face and hurried off to her bike before anyone else could say anything. A few moments later, they could the sound of the motorbike engine revving before fading away. As the sound disappear, Oluo, Petra, Gunther and Eld, went to continue cleaning up the evidences.

“You sure, bro?” Farlan questioned Levi. When Levi did not answer to his question, Farlan gave a pat on his back before moving off to help. Isabel skipped over and hugged Levi. “I like that girl.”

After giving a giggle, Isabel skipped off after Farlan. Levi shook his head and sigh. “So… that’s the person huh?”

There was an awkward silence between Mike and Levi with Hanji trying to content her laughter at the side. Finally, Levi deadpanned.“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Mike gave Levi a are-you-kidding-me look while Hanji finally burst out laugh. “Aww~~ looks like someone’s shy… Don’t tell me you’re in love~?”

Giving an annoyed sigh, Levi replied, “no, I’m not. Beside, what make the two of you so sure that’s the girl that had saved me.”

“So it IS a girl!” Hanji said with a triumphed face. This erupted laughter from Mike and a glare from Levi. Shoving his whole palm into Hanji’s face, Levi pushed her aside with gritted teeth and went on to make sure to check everything was clean, not before giving one last glance at the warehouse door.

°•~•°♧°•~•°

Eren was freaking out. And did she mention that she was freaking out? Because she. Is. Freaking. Out. The wind rushed past her as Eren increased the speed of her motorbike. It was a miracle that she had not crashed yet, since her mind was in a mess right now.

Levi, she just reunited with Levi, yes, that Levi, Levi Arckerman, humanity’s strongest. And her past how many lives lover? Not to mention he was in a goddamn mafia. Eren felt like banging her head against a wall. Mixed feelings grew inside her. Sure, she was happy she saw him again, but how long will it takes for everything to breaks down again?

How long would it take for her to lose him again? Or to lose any of them again? Would she snap in this life? Would she drag them down? Or would they remember any of the past lives? God, she hope not, she don’t want them to remember any of those horrible memories. Some are not too bad, but she rather not risk them remembering, especially the Titan Era, that was one of the worst.

Once back to her house, she locked up her motorbike before entering her house. Not bothering to put her shoes neatly aside, she headed to the bathroom and immediately stripped off all her clothes, leaving them on the floor. What would she do now? Does she stayed away? No, that did not work, she did it on more than one life and occasion, she somehow managed to get involved with them again and again. Really, fate just loves to play with her.

She will wait, she decided. She will wait till fate led her back to them again. And when that happen, she will do whatever it takes to protect them and help them from the shadow. They do not have to know, it was for the best if they do not know. Some things are best left unknown after all. But first, what will she do with her job now? Do she keep it or do she quit? Staying in the police would allow her access to information the public did not have. But staying in the police would risk people knowing she is doing background check on certain people. That would lead to questions and the police would find out.

But what if Sasha, Armin and Mikasa were part of the mafia? It is not impossible… no, that would just draw more attention to herself and that was the last thing she need. She did not survive this long by putting a spotlight afterall. Every life she lives, she ensure any records, pictures or documents about her or anyone related to Survey Corp to be gone or even exist in the first place. The last thing she need was for media or anyone to find out about the reincarnation and digged too much which could trigger their memories, or not allow herself or them to have any peace at all. Who knows, maybe the government or someone would try to kidnap them to try and figure out the secret to reincarnation, even if she herself did not know a thing. But, when did a someone that greedy would go, “well, seems like they really don’t know anything.” and let them go?

Worst yet, they might even find out about the titan serum and it would be like those days all over again. 

No. Eren cannot let that happen. She would quit she decided, if she stayed in the police force, she would be too tempted to use the advantages she had and drew attention to herself and the Survey Corp.

Money was not a problem for her. When Eren's grandmother and her parents had died, they had left all her fortunes to Eren and they were still sitting in her bank account. Not to mention, she had some savings taken from her salary, and she also manage to somehow save all of her past lives fortunes in multiple banks each with a will with specific instructions that only she knows to get those wealth. Although, those wealth are for emergency only, though what counted as a emergency that is serious enough to use the savings, she wondered.

Making up her mind, Eren turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. Without even changing, she pulled out an empty envelope, a paper and a pen and started to write her resignation paper.


	6. Resigning

A candle burned beside an empty bed. A brunette who was supposed to be asleep was sitting on a chair, with a letter in her hands. Another candle burned on the small, round table beside her. The room was silent except for the small ticking of the clock in her room.   
  
Soon the clock chimed to indicate that it was 1 in the morning and at that exact moment, a small knock could be heard. Giving a small sigh, the brunette placed her letter onto the table, making sure it wasn't anyway near the burning candle. She made her way to the door and hesitated for a few second before opening the door.   
  
A handsome raven-haired man was revealed to be at the opposite of the door. Without any words, the man glanced around before making his way into the room quickly. The brunette shutted the door and faced the man. "I thought I'd told you to stop coming here, Levi. What if you were caught?"   
  
Giving a smirk, the raven-haired man replied. "They wouldn't catch me. And besides, I have to meet you."   
  
Reaching his hand towards the brunette, he gently stroked her cheek. The brunette was about to melt into the touch before she caught herself.   
  
"Levi, we have to stop with this late night meeting." She scolded. "Why should we? You have no idea how hard was it not to be able to touch you even when we were together in the day."   
  
Hitting his hand away from her cheek, she turned away from him. "Levi, you are engaged to my sister. We can't do this, this is wrong. If anyone found out... I'm not going to hurt her or get you into trouble."   
  
Levi wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist before muttering into her nape. "Let's run away then. Let's run away to somewhere they can't get us. I have enough money for the both of us to get a place somewhere new and start a new life. Once we are settled, I can find a job and take care of you till we grow old."   
  
The brunette stayed silent for a few moments, she finally answered a soft 'alright'. Smiling into her nape, Levi released her from his hug. "Wait here, alright? I will go get the money in my room, I will be back soon."   
  
He gave a tender kiss to her and hurriedly left the room. Once the door was closed, drops of tears started to fall from the brunette's eyes as she turned to the letter on the table. She had read it again and again memorise every single words in it.

 

_ To my sister, Eren _

_ It came to my notice that you had been getting a regular visit from my fiancé. I would be very exhilarated to know that you, my sister, is very please with and getting along with my fiancé, but alas that is not the case as I am curious on what had you done to gain the full attention on my fiancé? I am sure our dearest parents would be very concerned, after all, my fiancé seemed to spending more time with his soon-to-be sister-in-law than his fiancée. And so I had consulted this situation with them, and as expected, they were very shock and was quite furious towards you. Nevertheless, I hope to see you on the wedding day, that is if you are able to make it. _

_ Your dearest sister, _

_ Elizabeth Grace Anderson _   
  
Rushing around her room, she took out a piece of paper, a feathered pen and a bottle of ink. She scribbled onto the piece of paper and folded it neatly before placing it in an envelope. Placing a kiss onto the letter, she put the paper onto the table. Hurriedly, she took the letter and escaped her room through the window with a lighted candle and made her way to the cliff behind the house she lived in.   
  
Taking deep breaths, she looked at how the waves crashed below. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall as she felt the wind rushed past her ears.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

“Eren, are you really resigning? Why? What are you going to do then?” Those were the questions Eren had been getting since everyone found out she was resigning three days ago. It was especially hard for Mikasa, Armin and Sasha. Throughout the three days, they kept giving her funny looks, which kind of deepen the Eren’s guess that they were part of Survey Corp too.

Nevertheless, Eren was not going to change her mind. Let them reported back to Levi, he would be wary of her and instead would observed her from the shadow which also meant keeping a distance away from her, and that, was exactly how she wanted it. Sooner or later, as long as Eren did not do anything to attract his attention, he would lose interest in her and perhaps, this dreadful cycle would end. But, she would see how fate went, though it had never really been on her side. 

Walking down the street with a sling purse, which was a gift from her passed grandmother, on her shoulder, Eren stopped in front of the cafe, Rose Maria. Peering into the shop window, Eren debated whether to go in or not. Looking at the cafe’s name, she would not be surprised if someone she knew from the past is working in this shop. Since she had already decided that she would keep her distance, Eren let out a sigh and was about to turn to walk away when the door opened with a chime. Instinctively, Eren turned her head to the sound and saw a young blonde female wearing a birch brown barista uniform and a forest green apron with a logo of a white rose at the bottom right corner.  

“Um… Miss? Would you like to come in?” the blonde asked. Eren was about to refuse before the blonde hurriedly added in, “um... we are coming up with a new menu, and we would like to gather opinions form the customers… um… is it not possible?”

The unsure and nervous face of the girl made it hard for Eren to refuse. If that girl was trying to guilt trip her, it was definitely working. Maybe just for a little while. Right after she had eaten she would leave, she was getting quite hungry after all. Nibbling her lower lip, Eren awkwardly glanced to the side before moving towards the open door.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Mike watched a brunette that was peering into the shop from behind the kitchen door. It was the girl from that night. Stopping one of his employee working at the cashier, he instructed her to go invite brunette in, with the reason of wanting customers to try their “new menu”.

His employee had shot him a weird look but did as she was told. With an unassured expression, she managed to invite the brunette in. As his employee led the brunette to one to the table next to the shop’s window, Mike turned back to the kitchen and tightened the apron around him before making his way to the fridge.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren was seated in a comfortable single cushioned sofa with her sling purse on her lap while the previous blonde employee had taken her place behind the cash register. Looking out the window, Eren wondered to herself. How the hell did she ended up here? Just a few moment ago, she had decided to stay away from the Survey Corp, and now she was in a café that had the same name as two of the three walls back then and there may or may not be a high chance that someone she knew work or own this café.

Banging her forehead against the table, Eren mentally cursed at herself at her stupidity. Even after 2000 years has passed, she still has not learned. With her head on the table, she looked back out the window and sighed. 

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Mike was again peering out of the kitchen door and was observing the brunette who was getting more agitated as each minutes past. He could almost see clouds of gloom hanging over her head. For the past forty minutes in which he was preparing the dishes of the “new menu”, he had made sure the the brunette’s glass was always filled to the brim with water, and as he wanted, she gulped those glasses of water down like a fish to calm her nerves. 

One of the waiter that had serve the first dish was just about to leave the table when the brunette suddenly grasped onto him, causing him to get flustered. Mike watched the brunette talked to the waiter before him pointing to the direction of the toilet. She quickly got up from her seat and rushed to the toilet, leaving her bag behind.

Allowing himself a smile, Mike casually walked out of the kitchen, startling the girl at the cashier. Mike pointed to the empty seat in which the brunette was in before and questioned, “ where’s the customer that is trying out the new menu?”

“I-it se-ems t-that she w-went to the t-toilet, s-sir.” The girl stumbled over her words. Giving a nod, Mike walked around the counter and towards to the nearest customer, this action had caused his employees to watched in curiosity. They soon resumed back to their job when they saw he was just out on the floor collecting suggestions from the customers, though it still shocked them that there was such a dedicated man as him. 

When Mike quickly moved onto the next table, he tripped and fell right onto the brunette’s seat, knocking her sling purse and the contents inside spewing onto the floor. Customers turned their heads and as some of his employees hurried to help him up, Mike quickly picked up the contents on the floor and placed them back into the sling purse, all except for one thing: the brunette’s wallet. As he was helped up, he stealthily slipped the thin wallet into his pocket.

Mike waved the incident off and returned the sling purse back to its original place and made his way back to the kitchen, stating that he had scraped his elbow and that the first-aid kit is in the kitchen. 

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren had just walked out of the toilet when she noticed a commotion near her seat, but it was just for a moment before the group of waiter and waitress dispersed and went back to their job. When Eren made it back to her seat, her eyes narrowed at the sight of her sling purse. The sling was not in the same position as before, did someone moved her sling purse?

The waiter that had served her earlier, stopped by her and informed her that his boss had accidentally tripped and knocked her purse over, and since the incident involve her belongings, he felt that she ought to know about the incident. 

Nodding her head to acknowledge it, she seat down onto the seat and did not gave much thought to either her purse or the incident.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

When Eren had called to picked up her bill, she was informed that the meal was on the house since she was just trying out the new menu, and instead, she was given an empty piece of paper and a pen to write down her opinions on the food and services. Eren blinked at the empty piece of paper with pursed lips before giving in and started writing her “essay”.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

Eren threw her sling purse to the other side of the sofa as she collapsed into it with both her arms at her side. Breathing out a breath of air out of her mouth, she recalled the day. She was mentally drained alright, no doubting that. The whole time she was in the cafe, she was a nervous wreck. 

A ding went off from within her purse. Sluggishly, Eren leaned to the side and opened her purse to find her phone, as she was looking for her phone, she noticed a certain thing that was supposed to be in her sling purse too to be missing. Frantically, Eren dung around her sling purse, but after once, twice, she confirmed it to be really gone. It’s not like she could have overlooked her wallet since she only had a few essential items in her sling purse: her phone, handkerchief, keys, a packet of tissues, a pair of fingerless gloves and her goddamn wallet which was missing. 

Eren let out a high-pitched frustrated whine as she pressed her face into the sofa. How could she had be this careless? Her wallet must be in that cafe, somewhere, overlooked. Gripping her hair, Eren looked at the clock hanging on the wall, no, too late, she would have to go back tomorrow. Sulkily, Eren dragged herself upstairs for a shower, the unread message on her phone left unforgotten.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

A man stared at his smartphone, waiting for a reply. When one did not came, he gritted his teeth and clutched his hand tightly around his phone.

°•~•°☆°•~•°

All of his employees had left and Mike was alone in the kitchen reading the detailed feedback from the brunette. That girl was amusing alright. Unlocking his phone, Mike called a certain friend of his that might or might not be mad. 

“Heeeeellllllllooooooo?” The person sang as she picked up the call. “Hanji, it’s Mike. I hope you had already managed to collected all the data you need on that girl, because I need you to drop by tomorrow with Levi, with the information. The earlier the better, get a day off for tomorrow too, and help clear up his schedules too.”

“You got it! You be sure I will get that grumpy there, even if I have to drag him screaming, gotta go! Toodeloos!” And just like that, the call ended. Mike looked over to the black wallet beside it, and opened it, before taking out a identification card. “Eren Jeager huh? She had an unique smell too.”


	7. Eren Jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not edit. Would very much appreciated if any mistake is pointed out. Feel free to comment too. Thank you.

Titans, titans everywhere. One moment, Eren was a female, wearing a gorgeous dress, chatting happily with Levi at a ball and the next, Eren was a male wearing his uniform from the titan’s era, surrounded by titans. He had no weapons on him and the titans were getting closer.

Suddenly, the titans shifted and Eren spotted an opening.

Without giving a second thought, he sprinted towards the opening. Before he managed to reaching the opening, he tripped over his foots and fell flat on his face. Quickly getting up, Eren continued to run. His surrounding got greener and greener, as growls were heard behind him.

Instead of the titans’ growls, it was the growls of wolves. Eren looked down and instead of a pair of human’s legs; he saw the skinny legs of a deer. A grey wolf suddenly jumped out from a bush, cutting Eren’s escape route. Its eyes dangerously similar to someone’s he know. The wolf snarled once before pouncing and Eren’s vision turned deep crimson red…

°•~•°♤°•~•°

Jerking up from her bed, Eren brought her hands up to her face to confirm she indeed is a human. Looking over to her digital clock, she checked at the time and date.

3.45am, 28 Aug 20XX

Eren brought one of her hands to her sweaty forehead. It was a nightmare, not a memory. She did not like the thought of that. What did it mean? Was it telling her Survey Corps was going to be her downfall again?

Well, whatever it meant, Eren dread for it to come. Pulling open the drawer beside her, Eren took out a bottle filled with sleeping pills and swallowed a pill. She need to be in tip top condition after all if she wanted to fight against fate itself, plus, she could not have anyone finding out about her trouble at night. She need to keep up a facade that she was fine, organised and most importantly, as normal as anyone else, and having two constant extremely dark circle would be the opposite of that as her two observant friends would definitely figured something was wrong.

Beside, she could not have herself blabbing out the truth due to the fact that her brain was muddled with sleep, but she tried not to make it a habit. Usually she would just work on her flexibility, balancing, speed or any other hard skills till she could drop.

As the effect of the pill slowly kicked in, Eren gripped onto her bed sheets as she returned back to the world of memories.

°•~•°♤°•~•°

Levi looked at his Vacheron Constantin watch, which read 7.50 am. Giving an irritated knock to the back door of the Rose Maria cafe, Levi impatiently tapped his foot as he waited.

The only reason he was here was because the maniac had told him Mike wanted them to meet up here and that if he did not turn up, she was going to go right up to his office and make a scene, and the last thing Levi need was more mess to clean up. He was already busy as he was, in which no amount of sex could subside his frustration. It also might or might not have been the fact that Hanji would only reveal the details about that girl in this cafe.

The back door was soon opened and a rush of brown blur burst out. Taking a step to the side, Levi dodged the blur with a stoic face as it crashed into the wall behind him.

But, just as fast as it came barrelling out, it recovered almost instantly.

“Levi!! You made it!” Hanji exclaimed. Brushing off the imaginary dust off his shoulder, Levi ignored Hanji as he made his way into the kitchen, where Mike was currently at, taking out pieces of cakes from the fridge and making his way out to the counter area.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the additional “outsider” that was sitting at the large stainless steel table in the middle of the kitchen with an amused face, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Why the fuck is eyebrow doing here?” Levi said as he scrunched up his face. Hanji, who had closed the door and was now organising a messy pile of paper on the table beside Erwin, replied, “that’s because he had something to add to the information of course. And by the way, aren’t the two of you hot in that suit?”

Before Levi could retort back, the door to the front of the shop opened with Mike holding the door open. “My employees are arriving in any minutes now, I think it’s best if we talk outside if we want to have privacy, rather than being in a room that is going to be packed with people.”

Giving a grumble, Levi walked past Mike and made his way all the way to the back of the shop and sat down at a four persons table with his back against the divider that divide the cafe vertically into half. He purposely chose this table as it was well in the corner and he was able to see whatever that was on the opposite side of the shop window, but still not many people would noticed him. Thank Mike for thinking this through when he first drew up the layout for his cafe.

Erwin and Hanji followed behind with a huge grin plastered at each one of their face. When both of them finally sat down, Levi immediately demanded for the information, but that just caused the grin on Erwin and Hanji to grew.

“My, aren’t you impatient today?” Hanji teased which earned her an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look from Levi before he stomped down onto Hanji’s feet. “Hey four-eyes, don’t make me repeat myself again, hurry up and hand over the data, I have works to do.”

But much to his dismay, it only made Hanji gloated with her nose high in the air as she ignored the pain coming from her feet. “No worries my little grumpy, I have already clear up your schedule for today and contacted your company!”

Knowing Hanji, Levi could only let it slide with a click of his tongue, in which it only earned a muffled chuckle from Erwin. Lord knows why had he not struggle them yet. “Just giving me the fucking data alright?”

“Alright, alright, just give me a moment.” Hanji huffed as she went through the messy pile of paper, causing the just newly stacked papers and folders to spill all over the table, in which Levi looked at the mess with disgust while Erwin just lifted up his coffee before any paper or folders touched his cup and continued on with sipping the beverage. As Hanji continued on digging into the mess, Mike had walked up to the table with a tray in his hands. He placed a white bone china teacup filled with black tea next to Levi and a mug of latte and a few packets of sugar on an empty space next to Hanji. Lastly, he gently set a glass of water in front of the last empty chair before settling down.

The three men sat in silence with the only sound came from the rustling of papers and folders. Levi stared out of the shop window, his mind wandering to a jewelled-eyes beauty. He wondered about her, how she seemed to stared at him with surprise on that night in the warehouse, how she had laughed and how she had left without a glance back.

“FOUND IT!” Hanji exclaimed, causing Levi to jump and knocked his tea over. He cursed as he tried to clean the mess with napkins on the table, while Hanji screeched, trying to save her precious papers that were all over the table. When the both of them were done, Levi gave a sigh before turning his head to glare at the two blondes. Both Mike and Erwin were staring and Erwin had a smile on his face as he stated, “you’re distracted, won’t it be a pleasure to know which fair maiden had capture your mind.”

Giving Erwin a deserving middle finger, Levi turned back to the laughing Hanji with a warning glare. Hanji put her hands up in surrender before opening a folder.

“Eren Jëager, 23, currently not working or looking for any job.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that statement. Seeing that, Erwin added in, “She’s used to work in the Crime Investigating Department entering with a upper second honour degree in forensic science, and starting with a rank as an Inspector, within one years, she had quickly raised up to Assistant Superintendent and the team leader of Investigating Team E. She’s a smart one and holds quite a promising aspect in the job, not to mention, she graduated in the top 15  from the Home Team Academy. It’s such a shame to see her go.”

Levi was stunned, that explained the reason why she was at that warehouse that night. And if she was as talented as Erwin implied, she might had linked them to the mafia, S.C. Hanji had wore her lab coat after all, but… “What do you mean by ‘It’s such a shame to see her go?’”

Erwin leaned back with a shrug and answered nonchalantly, “she resigned four days ago, such a shame really, we could have have Sasha keep an eye on her. Or maybe even get either Mikasa or Armin to befriend her. But it doesn’t matter, it might be easier to get her to join this way.”

“You want to recruit her?” Levi asked, a layer of warning hidden under the question. Erwin replied with a nod of his head. The sound of a chair clattering against the floor followed by a loud “No” and a squeal echo round the empty café immediately after. Levi was standing with his hands pressed against the table. Both Erwin and Mike remained nonchalant while Hanji had a pout on her face. Aww… Levi, why not?”

Levi narrowed his eyes and hissed through his teeth, “why not?”

The temperature in the room had dropped as Levi glowered. Mike reached down to picked up the fallen chair and tried to tugged Levi down, when Levi remain unmoved, Mike indicated, “you are scaring my employees, sit down.”

True to his words, when Levi looked around, the employees in the café were all frozen in their place and were staring at him. When his glare brushed past each one of them, some gave a squeak and started to shake, while some hurriedly looked down and continued on with their job. One of them even had tears at the corner of his eyes as he quickly flipped the label at the shop door to ‘Open’ before rushing to hide in the safety of the kitchen.

Levi gave a grimace before slowly sinking down onto the chair before glowering. “Don’t drag the innocence into our business.”

This only cause Erwin to guffaw, “that’s not what you say when we recruited Petra or Annie.”

“And it’s not on the street we found that brat at with nothing. She has everything to lose, like, I don’t know, her family?” Levi shot back, sarcastic dripping from his words. Wagging her fingers, Hanji shoved the opened folder into the face of Levi. “She’s alone, her parents died when she’s 12. She was raised by her grandmother, but she passed not too recently too. And not to mention, her parents eloped, so it seems like other then her maternal grandmother, there isn’t any other close relatives. Not to mention, her mother is a only child and her father’s family is in Germany.”

Hanji rattled on as Levi pushed the folder out of his face. His expression still frozen in a scowl. “Why are you guys so focus on her anyway, she’s not exactly special, there are thousands of people like her, or better.”

“No, she is special, somehow… I’m not sure, but she… she seems like… she could help us, understand or… I’m not sure, but my instinct is telling me to get her to join us.” Mike, who had been silently observing the scene while taking occasional sip of water, had decided to speak up at this point. This caused a silent to drape over the group. Before the bispectacaled maniac had a grin slowly spreading over her face.

“Oh my god Mike! You felt that too? Me too! It’s like, like…” Hanji bursted as she leaned forward to Mike with an enthusiastic smile, her hands waving around, trying to express her thoughts. “Like she is something that was missing!”

Erwin nodded his head before adding in, “I can sense her value. She would be useful.”

Levi could only stared at the trio with disbelief, not like he would show it. He felt it too, that girl’s… Eren’s… importance to the group? Him? No, he would not let her join. Why? Why indeed. She’s trained in forensic, she could help Hanji with that brain of hers, she could always be trained in the other skills later. He could see her holding a very promising position in his gang, that was no real reason to deny her except from trust. That would be easily dealt with over the time and he could always kept an eye on her till she prove her loyalty. He had his ways, but… would she even accept? No, that’s not the problem, like he said, they had their ways, and… of course, Erwin. It’s not like they were doing anything they felt guilty of. Sure they were breaking the laws, but the laws were shit anyway. Too much loopholes for people to take advantages of and too much flaws that cause innocents and poor to suffer while those pigs at the top laughed and continued to exploit their power. So… what was the problem?

“There’s really is no problem Levi.” Snapping his head towards the smirking Erwin.

“Stop that.” Levi snapped, “stop reading my mind you manipulative bastard.”

“Can’t help it, we grew up together after all.” Erwin shrugged.

“So did four eyes and Mike, but you don’t see them constantly trying to pry into my head.” Levi seethed. When he heard no reply from the brunette, he risked a glance to her and saw her staring at Mike, in which was frequently glancing over to the shop window and door which opened with a chime occasionally. The café was starting to fill up and Levi could see people rushing on with their morning. Mike’s eyes flicked over to the clock hanging over the counter before returning back to the door again.

“Hey Mike, who cha waiting for? You’ve been looking at the clock for a while now.” Hanji questioned. Mike shook his head before answering. “Nothing, I’ll go get us some refills, anything else?”

“Yea! How bout a breakfast set? I’m starving.” Hanji whined, while Erwin asked for a plate of sandwiches and Levi just shook his head. Giving a nod, Mike stood up and head over to the kitchen, trying to avoid bumping into the waiter and waitress. Levi’s eyes followed Mike as he had his arms and legs crossed while leaning back onto the chair. He knew Mike was hiding something, it was clear as day, he just had to  wait and see what.


	8. Brewing Strom

Eren relaxed her shoulders and walked with her head held high as she confidently strutted down the pavement. It was over 11 am now possibly close to 12, and she had been walking for an hour or so since she had reached city at 10 plus.

She had woke up late that morning, due to the sleeping pill, and had panicked about being late for work before remembering she had resigned. That had calmed her down only for a moment before realising she had planned to head to Rose Maria to get back her missing wallet early when the shop opened so to get it over and done with. 

Eren had barely prepared herself as she skipped the shower and rushed to get dressed. It was when she was unlocking her motorbike, did she realised someone was watching her. Careful with her action, she calmly got onto her motorbike and rode out to the street. As she rode, she took a peek at the side mirror and saw a black car behind her. She took a few unnecessary turns and twists to her suspicion, the same car followed. Someone’s trailing her. Who? Nile's or Levi's?

As she entered a parking lot, she had found the car did not followed her but instead drove past, but when she was done locking her motorbike and had walked out to the pavement, she noticed a oh so suspicious man following right behind her. 

That had brought her to now. Walking and choosing the longest route to the café, pretending there was not a man that was definitely involved with a mafia trailing after her. When Eren had finally reach Rose Maria, she stopped short in front of the shop window, acting as though as she suddenly felt hungry before entering the café.

The café was busy, and Eren join the queue at the counter where people order for takeaways. As she waited, she kept an eye on the stranger, who had taken a seat at a table near the queue. He took a menu and started to flip through it, pretending to read it.

When it was her turn, she leaned in to the cashier and smiled sweetly as she placed a 20 dollar note from her pocket to the counter, “um… may I have the… roasted chicken sandwich and um…”

Eren leaned in a little closer, lowering her voice, and with a bashful expression, she embarrassingly said, “I was here yesterday, and it seems like I might have dropped my wallet here, so I was wondering if you could check for me. It’s black and should have my IC in it.”

Nodding, the cashier took the note as she keyed in the order. After she had returned the changes, she asked Eren to wait at the side before excusing herself to the next customer and went to asked one of her colleagues to go and check if there was a wallet at the office. 

Eren hold her receipt in her hand, checking her number order. She casually made her way next to the stranger, who had panicky pushed his hat further down. As she looked out for her order number on a small screen over the counter, she tried to analyse her stalker, hoping to gain some information about him

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Levi was tapping his cup irritably, Mike had refused him especially not to leave when they had finished their conversation. Well, at least he had deemed it as finish while four eyes and eyebrows were torturing him about getting that girl to join as they ate.

One hour in, when both Hanji and Erwin had finished their food, they had went on to chatting about random topics while Levi hissed to be released so he could go to his office, and yet, Mike refused, saying how it was extremely important.

Thirty minutes past and Mike had excused himself to his office to gather some paperwork. With Mike temporarily gone, Hanji had started to try and get Levi to guess what they were waiting for, but Levi just replied with a middle finger up causing Hanji to fall into a fit of giggles and which attracted a few customers’ attention.

Three hours had gone and Levi was ready to leave, it did not matter if Hanji, Erwin or Mike tried to stop him, he was going to leave and that was that. He could afford to waste precious time and he still need to arrange a meeting with that stupid client of his. Just as he was to voice his departure, Hanji’s eyes had brightened up. She continuously not so gently tap on Erwin’s shoulder, pointing to the something outside the shop window.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Look! It’s her! That cutie!” Hanji whispered shout. Levi hurriedly turned his head to the shop window and there she was, in that tan skin and bejewelled eyes, looking at menu hanging over the counter of Rose Maria.

Eren Jeager, that was her name. Eren. Levi’s eyes had widen just a tiny bit. Why was she here? He wondered. It was Mike who had answered his question. With a smile on his face, Mike grinned, “she’s here.”

“Oh wow! Is this the reason why? Have I ever told you how much I love you Mike? You are seriously the best you know that?” exclaimed Hanji. 

“Well, I got to applaud to you Mike.” Erwin praised. All four of them, watched as Eren entered the shop and joined the queue in front. Levi was still in a daze, as he watched Eren standing in the queue. He watched how her hand brought her brown locks to the front, how her hands fidgeted at her side. Then he noticed, a man in a cap settling down at a table near her. Even when he had a menu in front of him, his eyes were focus on Eren. 

It seemed like Levi was not the only one who noticed that. Erwin had pointed out the man, drawing Hanji’s and Mike’s attention from the brunette.

“Isn’t that one of Nile’s lackeys?” Erwin mused. Hanji narrowed her eyes at the man. “He is. I’ve seen him a few time around Nile. What’s he doing here? Don’t telling me that he’s keeping an eye on Eren for Nile.”

“That is not entirely possible. She was with us on that night after all.” Mike added.

“He’s definitely following Eren.” Levi confirmed. “His body position is facing her and he keeps glancing over to her, not to mention he had entered just after her.”

“You do know what this means right?” Erwin asked, his question directed at Levi. Levi pressed his lips together in a grim expression. Of course he know what this meant. It meant that Nile was after Eren. Possibly he might had mistook her as a new member of Survey Corps and so, he might felt she was an easy target and was now after her to gain an upper hand over the Survey Corps, but the problem was, Eren knew nothing. And if Nile was targeting her, who know who else was too. This meant, Levi had no choice but to get Eren to be associated with the Survey Corps in order to guarantee her safety. What a mess this had turned into.

“You do know she have to start living with us right?” Hanji beamed. Levi threw a glare before giving a hard kick into her knee, causing her to groan and chuckled. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Hanji inquired, all four of them still keeping their eyes on the man. Levi pondered for a moment before replying, “she’s ordering a takeout, it would be easier to get her away in the crowd.”

Silently agreeing, the four continue to keep watch.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Eren picked up the paper bag containing her “lunch” from the counter. Her wallet was placed inside, a small blessing, and she checked the contain within the paper bag, as though as she was instead, checking her food. She could not let anything slipped. The man might noticed her sudden appearance of wallet which might cause him to realise that she had not stop by the cafe by chance, which mean all those turns she took was meaningless, and that she did that because she knew about him following.

Oh how Levi would be proud if he knew. Details, he had once mention in one of her lifetimes, if you want to fool someone, never forget the details. You never know how observant the opposition could be.

Putting on a cheerful face, Eren stride to the door. 

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Once the stalker had followed Eren out, the four of them immediately went into action. Mike walked the trios to the door and shook Erwin’s hand. 

“Mike, it’s good to see that your cafe is doing well, I’m almost worried you are not up for the job.” Erwin beamed. Hanji took a random folder out from her over-filled tote bag and passed it to Mike smiling, “well, we looked forward to working with you.”

The trio then immediately left the cafe with the employees and customers staring after them. Once they left, Mike quickly made his way to the kitchen, as employees congratulated him on gaining a new contract when he past them. Returning a few smile, Mike breathe a sigh of relief when he got to the hectic kitchen. Mike nipped to the back door. He spared a glance around, catching his breath from trying to avoid running into anyone. The sound of food sizzling, shouting and footsteps masked the sound of the back door opening and closing.

Once he was in the alley, without a second thought, he launched himself into a run, sprinting through the crowd with his eyes focus on the back of a tall blonde. 

“Glad for you to join us!” Hanji chirped with a wink. “Man, you sure are fast!”

Shrugging his shoulder, Mike tried to look for their target before Levi helped by pointing to their target’s direction. The stalker was still following Eren, holding his cap down. The crowd was getting thicker again, as workers tried to hurried back to their office. It was then, when there was a sudden shifted in the crowd, Eren who was just casually walking in front had disappeared.

“Shit.” Levi cursed, frantically looking around, trying to find the brunette. Hanji had started panicking beside him and Erwin and Mike had a look of disbelief on their face. The four of them stood on the spot as the crowd made their way around them like water flowing around a rock in its path.

“Do you think Nile had got her?” Hanji gulped. Levi calmed himself quickly and gave his surrounding another scan, that was when he saw the stalker was still in their view, but like they were, he was panicking. That must meant…

“No, the creep’s still here, that brat must had got hidden by the crowd.” Levi deduced. “This is getting us nowhere, too much people. We should head back and discussed with the rest.”

Voicing his agreement, Erwin took out his hand-phone and started typing. “That’s a good idea, the faster we group, the faster we’ll come up with another plan and the faster we can get Jeager out from the open.”

Without any choice, the group could only turn back.

°•~•°♡°•~•°

Eren peeked over the side of a dumpster that was in an ally, watching her stalker getting flustered and frantically looked around for her. When the stalker had decided that somehow she was still in front of him but was only hidden by the crowd, he broke into a sprint to try and covered up the distance he might had created during the period of time he stood on the spot.

Once he was out of view, Eren stood up from her squatting position and brushed herself. When she was done, she turned towards the ally and decided to take a shortcut from here to a few blocks away from where she had parked her motorbike. If she really know Levi, that stalker of hers might not be his but Nile’s. That guy was too obvious and the test just now confirms it. If it had been one of Levi’s men, they should be smart enough to at least consider the ally. Unless Levi’s standard had dropped, that man should not be part of Survey Corps, after all, Levi’s a careful man, and Erwin would not leave anything to chance.

Taking one sandwich from the paper bag, Eren took a bite. Nile was after her, but, why? Her eyes narrowed at the thought, yes Nile had been constantly butting head with Survey Corps over the centuries, but something is different, she could feel it. And that something must be the briefcase. So, now the question was: What was in that briefcase?

If only Nile had his memories. Would that not be so much easier? It did not matter, Eren abandoned that thought, she had made it through 74 lives without help, there was no reason why she could not now. A storm was coming, she knew. What she had to focus now was to prepared for it. Did not matter if she had been preparing for her whole life, there was no harm in having extra precaution, but first, she need to deal with a few peeping toms first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Erwin call Eren, Jeager or Eren?


	9. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Very much appreciated if any mistakes are pointed out.

The living room was extravagant, so to speak. The smooth, marbled floor shone under the fluorescent lights, and matching white walls surrounded the place. Towards the left was a oak wood door leading outside and a curved flight of stairs with the dark oak railings, leading towards the second floor. To the right, the white wall that was supposedly be there, was instead replaced with bulletproof glass windows and a double sliding bulletproof glass doors, framed with the same oak as the front door. The sliding doors led to a medium pool outside, surrounded with yet again, marble flooring. Pure white lounges were set on a wooden platform next to the pool.

In the living room itself, a distance from the stairs,  a long, coffee brown L-shape sofa with rose red and daisy white cushions was seated in front of the latest curved television. A glass table separated the sofa from a few bean bag chairs that were scattered near the television, where it had two speakers hanging beside it. Under it, was a small wooden shelf with a DVD player, sensor and a game console. 

Behind the living room, was the dining room that was located underneath a part of the second floor, and was separated from the living room by a few pillars and a small circular bar that was lined with egg white bar stool. 

Despite the elegance atmosphere the room provided, dark clouds were hanging over the living room. All eyes were on the four heads seated on the sofa. 

“So big bro, what’s up? What’s with the sudden meeting?” Isabel asked, a smile decorated on her face. “Yea, Levi, did anything happened?” Farlan followed, but unlike Isabel, he had his eyes furrowed in worries. When no reply came, Ymir who was hanging near the bar with a martini in one hand and Krista in another, spoke up, “hey, stop wasting my Krista’s time. Don’t you know we had a date today?”

Hanji opened her mouth to speak, before clumping them down again. She bounced up and down the sofa as though as she was trying to release her urge to spill. Neither Mike nor Erwin spoke as all three of them looked at Levi. With his hand clasped in between his opened legs, Levi gave a sigh before simply stated, “Dok is after the girl.”

“You mean that warehouse girl?!” exclaimed Erd, shock laced his words. Giving a nod, Levi confirmed the fact, in which caused a ripple of curses to sound from the group. “That slimy bastard, who has he had his eyes on this time?” Krista cried, which caused Ymir to tighten her arm around her shoulders.  

Levi turned to look at Hanji, at which she got the hint before diving to her bag and dug for the folder. Everyone in the room waited as Hanji scattered paper all over the place, this made Levi twitched, but he forced himself not to distract Hanji from her work. Soon, Hanji pulled out a folder with an ‘Aha’ and opened it up. As she passed out copies of the information, she did not even made it past Eren’s name before a loud cry of ‘No’ rang out. All eyes turned to the culprit, in which Levi’s cousin, Mikasa, was half risen from her seat with her eyes widen open, and beside her, Armin had her head buried in her hands.

“Do you know her?” Hanji asked, a copy of Eren’s information left forgotten in her hand, before it was snatched away by Mikasa. Her hands trembled as she stared at the piece of paper. No answer came from the both of them, and a tensed silent draped over the group. Soon, a small sobbed emerged from Armin, “s-she’s our friend…”

“No way! That same friend in middle school? The same one from your job? The one that Mikasa is obsessed over?” exclaimed Ymir, expressing everyone’s shock, before receiving a jab to her side and a glare from Krista. Another silence followed after, before soon Mikasa burst out, “no, you can’t drag her into this!” without a pause, she continued, “you can’t drag her into this! You can’t! I won’t let you! You can’t get her involved!” She pointed an accusing finger at Levi. “How did this happen? How-”

She was cut short by Annie pull her down into an embrace. “Calm down, Mikasa, getting agitated would not solve anything.” She muttered into her ear. Mikasa took a few deep breathe before forcing a few words out of her gritted teeth, “what are you going to do.”

“Mikasa, don’t worry, we will protect her.” Levi promised before Erwin adding on, “we are going to get her to stay in the mansion while we tried to do something about Nile.”

“B-but that would mean recruiting her!” Armin cried, setting off a wave of growls from Mikasa. 

“She will be in the safest situation this way, Armin. No one knows our base, this will be the safest place for her.” Erwin pointed out. Not willing to give up, Armin pleaded with her hands clasped, “please Erwin! At least just let her stay here, don’t tell her anything, can’t you make an exception?”

Erwin hesitated for a moment, but he shook his head. “You know that will not work, Armin. If she stay here, at our base, she will bound to find out about us, and you know our rules. No one is to step a foot in this place without pledging loyalty to us, this is the only reason why we had survived this far.” Erwin reasoned. Both Mikasa and Armin remain quiet, not wanting to admit Erwin was right. Giving another sigh, Levi suggested, “look, we will get her to this place and get her to pledge her loyalty, but she would not need to join as a member, and she would not need to involve herself with what we do. How about that? Hmm?”

Armin and Mikasa gave themselves minutes to ponder, before reluctantly agreeing. 

With that out of the way, the group went on to discuss how to get Eren back to the mansion with the least amount of problem. Soon they manage to agree on the method (much to Mikasa’s and Armin’s horror): kidnapping.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Eren had her legs open in a spread as she bend her body forward. She was working on her flexibility in her living room and in her mind, she was planning what to do the next day. She needed to visit the bank to withdraw some money, and maybe go around town to get a part time job.

Ever since she had found out about her stalkers, she had tried to appear as normal as possible, and that means no more practicing her fighting and agility skills in her backyard, or randomly mumbled out the vital points of a human and more. Flexibility on the other hand, is something you had to practice regularly to maintain it, so there was not really any choice, not to mention, she had not done it in a week now and so she felt a bit rigid. 

It was tiring for her to be frank, even at night she had to force herself to be as still as possible with the occasional toss and turn in order not to arouse suspicion. However, knowing someone was watching and properly listening in, was definitely not a comfortable feeling. There might even be a few bugs round her house, but looking at her lack of knowledge of modern technology, she was helpless in identifying and finding their locations.

It was only normal to say that she was stressed. Eren could not help but to be worried about slipping up. No matter how many lives she had lived, she was still a human, and humans make mistakes.

Thump.

A noise sounded from the room above and Eren looked up with her eyes narrowed. It came from the master bedroom in which was her grandmother’s. Now it was just a bedroom in which was barely used.

Panic rose up in Eren. Were Nile finally making his moves? She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Only a fool would try to confront someone from the mafia empty-handed, even if they are skilled in fighting.

Hiding the knife behind her back, she slowly made her way upstairs, occasionally tightening and untightening her hand around the knife handle. Worse come to worse, she would plead self-defense to the court.

Upon reaching at the top of the stair, Eren looked down the short hallway and glanced to each door. There was not a single movement and so Eren made her way to the her grandmother’s bedroom door at the end of the hallway with a cold expression, the knife still behind her back. Pausing at the door, she slowly reached out to the door handle and play with it for a second before turning it down. Ready to slam the door open, Eren tightened her grip around the knife.

However before she could opened the door, a hand clutched onto her hand that was holding onto the knife and strongly hold it up in the air. Another hand from behind her was holding a cloth and clumped down onto her mouth and nose. Eren immediately held her breath and slammed one of her foot down onto a foot behind. She shifted her weight back which cause the person behind her to staggered and Eren took the opportunity to break her hand that was holding onto the knife away from the strong grip and immediately plunged it into the person’s side.

The person gave a pained groan and Eren broke free from the person. She turned around and saw a familiar masked man hold his injured side with the knife. 

“You!”

Before she could react, the door behind her opened and a hand was brought down onto the side of her neck which caused her to feel a sharp pain before dropping onto the ground unconscious.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Farlan stepped out from the room and gave a chuckle at the man in front of him that was pulling out a knife from his side.

“She’s a feisty one, isn’t she?” cackled Farlan with an amused expression on his face. Levi, however was not exactly as amuse as Farlan, but he had to admit that the brat got skills. Indicating Farlan to carry Eren to the car, Levi cleaned the bloody knife and then made his way out of the house with one of his hand putting pressure onto his wound.

°•~•°◇°•~•°

Eren could feeling her conscious returning to her, a side of her neck was throbbing with a dull ache. She slowly opened her eyes and a blurry white ceiling greeted her view. She blinked a few times and the blurry image slowly became clearer. She massaged the side of her neck as she slowly sat up.

Looking around, she note that she was on a bed with a snow white bed cover and dark spruce frame, while behind her was black and white pillows. The room she was in was styled elegantly with light grey walls and a dark oak wooden floor. Two night desks made from the same wood as the bed frame stood on either side of the bed with two identical lamps on each night desks. The room has two wooden doors, one on her left and one in front of her, one presumably led to the hallway outside and the other might be the bathroom. On her right, the wall had a grey curtain drawn and a small round table and two cushioned seats. 

Turning her attention to the front of her, Eren could see an empty bookshelf and a wooden study desk placed on the right of the door. To her left, all Eren could see was the other door, a three-door wardrobe with a dresser and mirror and a short grey cushioned stool. 

As Eren gazed at the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, she heard the door from her left opened. Looking over, she froze when she saw Levi, Hanji and Erwin entered the room.


End file.
